Artemis Fowl And The Star Of The Sea
by CobraStyleLove
Summary: Not great at these. Although Artemis and the people of Haven are 'friends', or at least allies, Artemis is still willing to steal from them. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and his associates, as much as I would love too. Unfortunately, he and his associates belong to Eoin Colfer :(**

**This is my first fan fiction, though I have written one with my friend, who has posted them on this website. It's one where we have people torturing Luke from Heroes. Great times, great times :)**

**Anyhow...I'd like some constructive criticism. No flames, because I'm one of those types who will get severely annoyed with anyone who does flame me. Yep, that is not something you want to see. It involves me eating you with a spork...only a fun experience for me, I'm guessing... (:**

Artemis Fowl smirked at the hi-tech computer before him. It was a new model, and he was the first to get it- though he hadn't been given it. Artemis was rarely given things- he preferred to steal them, though he had become...better behaved, due to recent happenings, and stole a lot less more than he used to. But this opportunity he hadn't been able to let pass him by. He had to be the first to have it-he was Artemis Fowl, wasn't he? He always got his own way, always got what he wanted.

And now he had his sights set on something else, something new...something he just had to have. And he had no doubts that he would have it, oh no. He just had to figure out how to get it, how to set about on his way. He sighed a little, resting his chin on his hands, which were propped up on to the computer desk before him, before quickly taking his head off his hands. This wasn't a correct movement, not something he was used to. He wasn't the boy who had to stop and think- usually plans just formed in his head. But he had an idea he knew why his brain seemed reluctant to help him, and he sighed again, jolting up only when he heard a knock at the door, loud and harsh.

'Come in.' He called briskly, straightening himself and patting down his ebony black suit, getting rid of imaginary specks of dust. The door flung open, and a large, well-built Eurasian man walked in, a holster, supporting a gun, perched on his hard shoulder.

'Ah, Butler...Have you heard from Foaly?'

The man- Butler- nodded once, his face sombre. Maybe he could talk some sense into the boy. 'Artemis...I know how much you want this...jewel. But really...these are your friends. Do you really want to do this to them?'

Artemis pressed his thin lips together, so they became a pale line across his face. This was the reason as to which he couldn't think of a plan. The 'jewel' he wanted- known as the Star of the Sea- was kept in Haven City, the fairies underground. He knew that the fairies treasured the jewel- but he wanted it, as much as he hated to do this to them. Yes, he supposed they were friends, though he had never counted himself as a boy who had friends. He had had many adventures, and fights with them. Even when they had wiped his memory clean, so he couldn't remember them, he had found a way to bring himself to remember, so that he never had to forget them. And now here he was...trying to think up a plan to steal something off them. He groaned inwardly and swung his chair around, so his back was facing Butler.

'Yes, Butler. I am doing this, and you know all too well you cannot stop me.' he frowned lightly, at the computer screen before him, before turning to face Butler again, his posture re composed. 'Has Foaly given us permission to use one of the fleet?' By this he meant, had the centaur given them access to one of his newly refurbished methods of transport, a shuttle type object which took them through the fairy underground, to Haven City.

Butler nodded once. Foaly knew nothing about what Artemis was up too- but, because they were now 'friends', he trusted the boy, and just thought he wanted to visit the fairies, Holly, Trouble, Grub, Mulch. Artemis felt a twinge of guilt when he realized that Foaly now trusted him, but he hid it hurriedly, giving a short nod to Butler, as way of acknowledging he understood.

Captain Holly Short practically danced around the lab where Foaly was busy working on some new machinery, singing a little, a song she'd made up on the spot.

'Holly, please.' Foaly groaned, irritatedly. 'I'm busy here. Why are you even here?'

'Artemis is coming!' Holly rolled her eyes, stopping for one moment. 'It's a cause for celebration, right?'

Foaly grimaced. 'Right.' He didn't actually believe this. The boy prodigy always had something or other up his sleeve, and he doubted this would be any different to the last time. Something was bound to happen, and it was bound to be the boy's fault. But he wasn't going to burst Holly's bubble just yet- she was still finding it hard, at times, when she remembered Julius Root. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while.

Holly peered over his shoulder. 'Whatcha working on there?' she glanced down at the misshaped piece of metal in his hand curiously.

'A new type of bug.' Foaly commented, glancing down at it. It was in the shape of a dragonfly, and he was hoping, that with the right machinery it would become lifelike. Except the machinery was expensive and Commander Kelp was reluctant to give Foaly the money for it. Though, everyone had to admit, it Foaly's bug idea worked, it would put them above many people, many criminals. It would make it all the easier for them to catch the mastermind criminals. The bug was designed to be almost lifelike, with tiny cameras and microphones installed in it. It could fly, it was waterproof, bulletproof...it was practically indestructible. Foaly just needed the money to create the first prototype and they'd be good to go.

'Ah.' Holly grinned toothily. 'Can I be the first to test it when it's done? Please? Pretty please?' she smiled at him sweetly and he sighed, nodding. Anything to keep her quiet. She cheered and threw her arms around him in a hug. 'Thanks Foaly...' she grinned again.

Foaly glanced at her worriedly. She was certainly more exuberant than usual. Artemis seemed to have a pronounced effect on her. He sighed a little, before glancing back down at the thing in his hand and scratching his chin thoughtfully. He actually hoped, for Holly's sake, that Artemis wasn't planning to do something to his usual standards. Hopefully this really was a friendly call. Foaly grimaced as he tried to push the edge of doubt to the back of his mind, focusing instead on the bug, as Holly danced around again, cheering and shouting' Artemis is coming!' at the top of her tiny little lungs, before she darted out of the lab and down the corridor.

Finally, almost as he had started to give up hope, a plan was starting to form in the prodigy's mind. It was brilliant, perhaps one of his greatest plans yet. He couldn't wait to put it into action, his doubts about doing this to his 'friends' now gone, as a smile spread across his face. Butler watched him, his brow furrowed. He recognized that smile. Artemis had a plan. And one thing was certain; his plans never failed.

**As I said, I would love some constructive criticism. It's a little short, I think. But, yeah. CRITISICM. Should I continue? Or let it DIE?**

**I won't hurt you. Unless you flame me :(**

**Really, I'm nice.**

**I swear it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and his associates, as much as I would love too. Unfortunately, he and his associates belong to Eoin Colfer :(**

**This is my first fan fiction, though I have written one with my friend, who has posted them on this website. It's one where we have people torturing Luke from Heroes. Great times, great times :)**

**Anyhow...I'd like some constructive criticism. No flames, because I'm one of those types who will get severely annoyed with anyone who does flame me. Yep, that is not something you want to see. It involves me eating you with a spork...only a fun experience for me, I'm guessing... (:**

* * *

Artemis was worried about putting his plan into action, to say the least. After all, Butler was right. They really were his friends. And he really shouldn't do this to them. But it was only a precious diamond, right? Nothing they would be too anxious about. Not at all... hmm. He really didn't want to hurt them, or make them turn against him. He had gained a valuable ally with the Fairy Folk, and he wasn't willing to risk that. Well he was. But he didn't want too. Eurgh. This really was proving to be a difficult task. But there was nothing in the world he wanted right now, more than the star of the sea. Actually...there was. But he had no doubt that he would never get it. At least the diamond was a more attainable object. Not that there was anything that was particularly unattainable to Artemis Fowl, of course. Artemis Fowl could do anything.

He knew Butler didn't approve of what he was doing- and though Artemis was one to listen to Butler- he was choosing not to listen to him this time. He needed that diamond, and by Gods, he would do anything to get it. Even if it meant breaking Holly's heart. Not that he thought he would do that. Holly and he argued daily. They couldn't always be classed as friends, or anything. He just didn't want to hurt Holly, upset her. Hopefully, he wouldn't. Surely she would see that he had to do this. Surely. Then again. Maybe she wouldn't. She probably wouldn't. Hell, he would be damned is she did actually know that he had to do it. God. He wasn't a good friend, and he knew it. But, no point crying over the milk that is to be spilled.

* * *

Holly had calmed down considerably now, though she was still excited. She hadn't seen Artemis in so long, and he was due to be arriving today, in one of the shuttle carts the LEP would provide. She knew Foaly felt that the boy was up to something, but Holly had faith in him this time. This time the only thing on his agenda would be friendship. He wouldn't want anything. He wouldn't try to steal, scrimp or scrounge for anything the Fairy's had in their possession. He just wouldn't. She put her faith in him, and he had better prove her right to do so. He had better do it. He just had too...right? He wouldn't fail her this time. He wouldn't hurt her again. What could he possibly gain from doing so? Nothing. _Nothing. _That's what.

She screwed her nose up a little, before turning her mind away from Artemis and her worrying, and onto something that made her blood boil. Foaly and his contraptions being turned down. Or, at least, not being turned down so much as not giving the money to fulfill them properly. Everyone knew that Foaly's contraptions always worked. Or rather, that they rarely failed them in their tasks. The things he created could help the LEP Officers in all that they did. They could save lives, even. And still the money wasn't given to him. Foaly was unable to complete his prototypes and contraptions. Even though they were amazingly well thought out, with no flaws whatsoever. Like his latest idea; the dragonfly bug. It was genius. Brilliance. And yet the funding wasn't given. Sure, Holly knew that the LEP were under pressure right now, with not a lot of money- but with Foaly's ideas, they could make millions. They wouldn't need to worry about money at all.

* * *

Artemis stared out of the large, slightly dusty window of the LEP Shuttle, as it flew down the chute, at an impossible speed. He could see nothing out of the window of course, but it gave him time to think. Butler could think he was just straining to see what was out there, though Artemis knew it was all mud, and rock. Nothing to take notice of. He was going to see Holly in a short space of time, and he absolutely could not wait. He couldn't wait to set eyes on her face again. Even though he was going through the plan in his head, right this minute. He didn't want to do this to her. But surely- she couldn't blame him? After all, he _was_ Artemis fowl- right?

* * *

**Okay, so here is the second chapter. It isn't great. It's short again. But I hope you like it. Review- please! I need to know whether to carry on or not.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. And those who gave constructive criticism, I did try to do what you said. So I hope you like it.**

**So, yeah. Review. Should I carry on? Should I not? Your choice ;]**


End file.
